In the past, inflatable suntanners usually comprised only an upper and a lower layer, both made of opaque materials and bonded together by, for instance, heat sealing means along the peripheries thereof and also at a plurality of joint portions within the area bounded by their peripheries. When using this type of suntanner, only the skin of the exposed side of the user would receive the sun rays. The side of the user not exposed had no chance to receive the sunlight unless the user turned over his or her body. Consequently, a speedy and homogeneous suntan could not be achieved by the use of this type of conventional inflatable suntanner.
In order to improve the defect of the above-described two-layered inflatable suntanner, it was proposed to add another transparent layer over the two opaque layers, so as to form a three-layered inflatable suntanner comprising an upper transparent layer, a middle reflective layer and a bottom layer. When using this type of suntanner, the body of the user is raised above the reflective layer by the upper transparent layer, and sunlight passing through the transparent layer and incident on the reflective layer is partially reflected to the side of the user not exposed, so that the latter can simultaneously receive some reflected sunlight when one side of the user receives the sun rays, whereby expediting the suntan. However, since the surface of the reflective layer is generally smooth, the varied components of the incident sunlight are, respectively, reflected along substantially parallel directions. Since the substantially parallel reflected sunlight does not permit the side of the user not exposed to receive an even suntan, an ideal suntan cannot be achieved by the use of this type of three-layered inflatable suntanner.